


Intuition.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Clint Needs a Hug, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Nat I am Sorry, Natasha Romanov Feels, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Has A Crush on Reader, Steve Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: Reader is Clint Barton's girlfriend. And she knows something is not right in their relationship. Clint is going out too much comes back in the middle of the night. Is this just a feeling or is something really wrong?





	Intuition.

**_I tried to make a home out of you,_ **

 

“Hi love!” I said putting my arms around Clint’s strong neck. His muscly arms circling my waist, his lips pressing to my cheek. 

“Hi babe. What’s up?” he asked his hands resting on my hips looking at me with those clear blue eyes. Blue like skies, blue like a lake, blue like dreams and blue like hopes… He gave me one of those humble smiles, his lips curving in a way that told I don’t give a fuck, I am the best. And he was. He was the best. Best for me. 

“I missed you.” I said hugging him tighter.

“I missed you too.” he said and suddanly his eyes met something behing me and his humble smile turned into a sexy one. I coould only see a blur of red.

 

**_But doors let to trap doors,_ **

 

I was sitting at Clint’s lap his lips hungrily sucking mine, his hands roughly cupping my ass. He was taking all hid anger, all the stress he had out of my body. And I wasn’t complaining. I loved him. I loved everything he did. Because I loved him.

 

**_A stairway lead to nothing._ **

 

At breakfast he was eating while I was preparing coffee with Steve. He looked at me an then looked at Clint who was eating his breakfast with Natasha. They were sitting close. They always were close because god knows how long they were friends. 

“Don’t you think it is unusual for him to never tell that he loves you?” Steve asked me.

“Steve… Maybe he is not comfortable with saying it. Some guys aren’t. I don’t blame him.”

“But does he makes you feel loved?”

“Sometimes…”

“No not while sex. That is lust.”

“Steve if he doesn’t love me why is he with me?” I asked trying to keep believing Clint and I had something special.

“Because you are beautiful.” Steve said sincerely.

“What do you mean?”

“You are every guys dream (Y/n). Nice, selfless, pretty face, beautiful (e/c) eyes, soft (h/c) hair and (body type-curvy, slim....-) body. When he walks with you on his arms guys and gals respect him more than he would walk alone. Because he has a pretty girl and a healthy relationship.”

“You think he is using me?”

“I hope not. But I don’t trust him about this. I think he will hurt you.”

 

**_Unknown women wander the hallways at night._ **

 

What Steve said made me worry. Because Steve was a close ,hell, closest friend of mine and he always looked out for me. He always cared. And he usually was right.

“Babe, I’ll be late don’t wait for me.” Clint said as he fixed his hair on the mirror.

“Training?” I asked.

“Yeah. Kinda.” he said and left. I watched the door as he closed it. I took a deep breath and called Steve.

“Hello.” he answered his phone politely.

“What are you doing?” I asked as I tried to calm down.

“I am at home, reading. (Y/n) are you okay? You sound upset.”

“I just…” I swallowed a sob. “I think Clint has an affair.” I said and felt hot tears running down my cheeks.

“I will be there at 10.” Steve said and ended the phone call.

I waited for him and cried at the same time. The firdt thing as I opened the door was finding myself in his arms.

“Tell me what happened.” he said.

 

**_Where do you go when you go quiet?_ **

 

“Every night, this week Clint left. I mean… He left and everytime I asked if he had a training he said kind off. He returns late and he has that smell. A swee scent like woman perfume supressed with his own perfume. He is hiding something. He washes his clothes before bed thinking I am asleep. It is like he is trying to leave no evidence.”

“Who you think he might be having affair with?”

“I think those are one night stands but… Some nights I can feel Natasha’s perfume on him.”

 

**_You remind me of my father, magician… able to exist in two places at once._ **

 

“Where did you go?” I asked as Clint pecked my lips to say hello.

“I was greeting Nat.” he said as he mentioned her name my blood ran cold.

“You look pale are you okay?” he asked.

“I am.” I said faking a big smile and resting my head on his arm.

“Hi Cap.” Clint said as Steve came to stand behind me a hard expression on his face looking directly at Clint with burning anger in his eyes. His glare became a soft one as our eyes met and I gave him a painful smile.

“You won’t mind if I will steal your girl for a dance ,will you Barton?” he asked as he offered me his hand.

“Oh I nearly forgat you two have this tradition, to open the first dance as bffs at Stark parties. Go ahead. I will ask Nat for one.” And if Steve wasn’t holding me and supporting me I would’ve fall on my knees, hard.

 

**_Of the tradition of men in my blood, you come home at 3 am, and lie to me._ **

 

“I saw them.” Steve said as he held me gently in his arms and we swayed together.

“Where?”

“Just before he came here in one of Tony’s spare rooms. I am sorry (Y/n)...”

“I am sorry too.” I said.

“No matter what you’ll do and what you’ll say, I am with you on this.” he said and squeezed my waist to comfort.

“I know Stevie. Thank you.” I said kissing his chin.

 

**_What are you hiding?_ **

 

I stayed away from Clint all night and he didn’t even notice. He had Natasha why would he notice my eyes on his back, my heart tearing itself in two, me dying inside every second… Why would he care? He had Natasha. If I would drop dead gorgeously on the floor right here, right now. Would he even look at me, would he even notice next day that I no longer exist? Why would he? He had Natasha. He had his fucking Natasha and I was just a toy in his hands.

 

**_The past and the future to merge with us here._ **

 

As everyone left other than the team we were looking at each other. Everyone was making a small talk with each other. Steve was watching me carefully and Natasha was looking at me worriedly, Clint still could not take his eyes away from Natasha’s chest so… He had no idea. I smirked to myself and winked at Natasha. Her eyes wide with the understanding what I was going to do.

  
  


**_What luck._ **

 

“By the way…” I said loud enough for everyone to hear and all the attencion was on me immediatly. “Congratulations Clint.” I said smiling at him.

“On what babe?”

“For such a good act. I am serious you deserve an Oscar.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I mean how many man could hide it so succesfully for god knows how long.” 

“(Y/n) what is going on?” Tony asked.

“Tony did you know my boyfriend as you know him Clint Barton was cheating on me with Nat I don’t even know for how long. Mind to help me guys? How long were you two fucking behind my back? Nat? Clint?”

“Did you drink too much babe?” Clint tried to lie again.

“Don’t you dare Barton. I know what you did. And I know (Y/n) didn’t even drink water tonight.” Steve said.

“(Y/n)... I am sorry… We…” Natasha said.

“Sorry for what Nat? For knowing that my boyfriend was having an affair and not telling me? Or being the reason of the affair?” I asked her and the first time in my life I saw Natasha look at the floor with shame.

“Babe can we talk?” Clint begged.

“Don’t you ever dare to call me babe, or even talk to me. And I want you to get the hell out of my house by tomorrow.” I said and left the party Steve following me for support and to be a shoulder to cry on.

  
**_What a fucking curse._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work and pretty pretty please leave kudos and comments.  
> I am always open for requests and new ideas.  
> Love you all!!!  
> Have a nice day or night I don't know what time is it there...


End file.
